Problem: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 0 & 1 \\ 1 & 8 & 7\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & 1 \\ 0 & 8 \\ 1 & 7\end{array}\right]$